


0006 Walk

by jessevaldfond



Series: Sketches [6]
Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: M/M, Siren, Zombie Kiss, in the flesh - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8104801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessevaldfond/pseuds/jessevaldfond
Summary: Kieren quiere salir a caminar...con Simon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Se supone que esto iba a ser un poco mas largo pero la inspiración no me dio para mas.

Kieren lo estaba tratando de convencer que despues de terminar ese pequeño trabajo salieran a caminar.

 

"Suficiente camine después de hacer trabajos que no me corresponden" se quitó el chaleco anaranjado y lo lanzo con enojo en el sillón mas largo.

"...a despejar tu mente." siguió hablando tratando de convencerle.

"Aclarar mi mente-" dijo conteniendo una risilla "- debes estar bromeando." 

"Amy jamás me dijo que eras un amargado." mascullo el mas joven entre dientes.

"Solo no me apetece salir." Pasó una mano de forma cansada por su bien arreglado cabello y despues volteo a ver a Kieren.

"¿Que?" esperaba a que el otro dijera algo.

"Podemos quedarnos-" dio cuatro pasos largos hacia Kieren para invadir su espacio personal '-y aclarar nuestras mentes aquí. No hay nadie en casa" paseo su mirada por el rostro de Walker esperando una reacción.

 

Definitivamente el otro era mas joven que él, sus ojos tenían los contactos y podía ver de cerca que estaba el plástico blando sobre la pupila. Noto que su boca era pequeña y su labio inferior era un poco mas carnoso, se le antojaba morderlo, apenas un poco y escuchar algún sonido obsceno saliendo de esa boca; paso por su mente en poner su mano izquierda tras la nuca del mas joven y obligarle a inclinarse hacia adelante para apresar esos besables labios.

 

"Amh, no, no lo creo." Kieren aclaro su garganta al mismo tiempo que retrocedía ante aquella incursión de su espacio personal.

"Amy...nadie esta aquí." arrugo su frente, Simon de verdad quería estar con él a solas y aquí.

"Solo a caminar" se encogió de hombros y llevo sus manos a las bolsas de su enorme suéter recuperando su espacio.

 

Simon suspiro al ver que no tenía otra alternativa. No importaba si Kieren quería recorrer todo el pueblo, Simon quería estar con él.

 

De un momento a otro, Kieren beso los labios de Simon, dejando apenas un pequeño besito. Fue uno bastante rápido, incluso Simon no lo vio venir

 

"...que?" estaba seguro que la expresión en su cara era un auténtico poema.

"vamos a caminar." espeto Kieren escondiendo su mirada del otro. 

 

Lo había besado. Kieren Walker había besado a Simon y se había sentido bastante bien, dentro de lo que cabe.

 

Walker había ya abierto la puerta cuando Simon lo tomo del brazo y lo haló hacia él.


End file.
